


Белое

by Gavrusssha, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, F/M, Female Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016





	Белое

Гулко, звонко, больно, виноградом и медом, жженой костью, кислой медью, белым мелом, о, этот запах, чудесный запах жизни, его не забудешь, как ни старайся, он догонит, он возьмет своё. 

Руки дрожат. Это дрожь предвкушения. Пальцы зависли над белым листом, зависла острая игла лайнера, но, когда она касается бумаги, пальцы тверды – линия должна быть той самой, единственно верной, это лайнер, его не поправишь. 

На белом появляются очертания полной буквы «V». Или птицы. Клюв лайнера скользит ровно столько, сколько надо, слегка изгибает линию, нежно нажимает, чернила впитываются — в этом процессе столько чувственности, в нем какая-то вселенская нежность. 

Пальцы отрывают лайнер от бумаги. Пока еще белый, лист уже не анонимен, он обрел индивидуальность модели. Пусть эта модель только в памяти — память Стива абсолютна. Он, если захочет, вспомнит, как именно лежали складки на простыне под враждебным к иллюзиям утренним солнцем, какие странные в них читались иероглифы. Но он не хочет. Пока важно другое. 

Клюв-острие снова опускается, рисует глиссаду бедра, на косточке излом, лайнер запланированно вздрагивает — на бедре остается шрам. Однажды Тони ранило какое-то из ее созданий, и остался след шириной в палец. Она не стала его сводить, может быть, на память. Может быть, зная, что он отличается на вкус от остальной кожи.

Пальцы вздрагивают, но теперь сами по себе. Стив собирает волю в кулак. Сейчас он просто ментоскоп, он заставляет вылиться на бумагу образ в надежде, что овеществлённый призрак уйдет и перестанет его мучить. 

Лодыжка тянется к углу листа, напряжена, потягивается. Косточки, большой палец с аккуратным ногтем, крохотный трогательный мизинец, пятка. Вторая нога подобралась под первую, согнута в колене — ему идеально удалось округлое выпуклое колено, даже в плоскости, даже в черно-белых линиях оно гладкое — касается щеки — оно прохладное — упирается в ладонь — оно сильное — оно скользит…

Стив наконец выдыхает застрявший в груди воздух и рисует болтающуюся на пальцах второй ноги туфлю. Закрашивает ее черным. На конце острейшей шпильки лайнер задерживается, от каблука на белом остается тень. Свет льется на модель из противоположного угла рисунка, он сверху и немного позади; солнце тогда было как ядерный взрыв, вокруг тела Тони светился нимб. Холодный, белый, всеразрушающий свет. 

Вверх, по бесконечному пути ног, вверх мимо мягкого «V» c двумя складочками, ослепительно там, где талия заканчивается слегка выступающим ребром; впалый живот и пупок, как замочная скважина, вытянут. Стив заштриховывает его и, оглянувшись, прикрывает пальцем. Хорошо, что лайнер сохнет мгновенно. 

Стив смотрит на то, что выходит из-под его руки. Оно тоже «его»; вместо отчуждения он присваивает себе воспоминания каждым штрихом. 

Длинные тени под грудью, мгновенные точки сосков, изогнутая шея, линия подбородка, блеск зубов между намеченных двумя росчерками губ… Стив останавливается. Спустя мгновение он понимает, почему остановился, и неловко матерится: он боится, что стоит рисунку обрести глаза и нарисованная Тони сольется с болезненным призраком воспоминания и будет смотреть на него сквозь время и сквозь белый лист. Из его прошлого, в его настоящем — в его будущее, словно ему недостаточно помнить и вкус, и запах, и ослепительный белый, и тишину, когда в ушах билась кровь, а снаружи был оглушительный вакуум, солнце, утро, «последний раз», чтоб ему сдохнуть, все.


End file.
